Dia yang Tidak Pernah Menerima
by kindovvf
Summary: Satu waktu di pertengahan musim, Leon mendapati Momo bicara tidak pada siapapun. #MeribaValentine untuk Lily Kotegawa.


Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiks ini.  
Buat **#MeribaValentine** oleh teh **alleira** di fb.  
Buat **Lily Kotegawa** yang klaim Leon. Selamat menikmati, dan ditunggu mawar _white day_ -nya ehehehe :))

* * *

 **Dia yang Tidak Pernah Menerima  
** kindovvf

* * *

"Kau belum menyerah juga?"

Leon mendengar suara Momo di belakangnya. Begitu tenang dan terdengar seakan si empu baru saja membuang napas tidak habis pikir. Kalimat tanya itu telah ia dengar belasan bahkan puluhan kali, dan Leon tidak suka. Sama sekali. Ada bagian dirinya yang menyuruh tidak peduli, tapi Leon tidak melebarkan kelopak mata sedikit pun lalu menjawab, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Kau yakin?" Momo menggumam, agak terlalu keras untuk kembali diabaikan. Leon bertanya-tanya kapan Momo akan berhenti meggemakan pertanyaan itu-itu saja, kapan nada bicara Momo tidak lagi terkesan skeptis dan, mungkin, mungkn sedikit iba. Leon ingin sekaligus tidak ingin tahu. "Itu cokelat yang terlambat. Dia tidak akan pernah menerima cokelatmu lagi."

Kali ini, Leon membisu. Memilih membuka pintu loker abu-abu. Ada jejak-jejak dekorasi sederhana, tempelan _post-it_ , kertas kado, sisa pita, bola basket, lembaran kertas tugas bercentang merah atau bernilai sempurna. Ia meletakkan sebuah buku di rak atas. Buku cetak ilmu sosial dengan kertas lipat kecil _terima kasih pinjaman bukunya_ , serta cokelat kecil tanpa kertas kado di atas buku. Cokelat entah keberapa. Leon tidak membuang barang sedetik untuk tergugu, gegas menutup loker tanpa membanting daun pintu, berbalik menjauh. Mengejar lonceng pergantian jam berikut.

Leon berusaha mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman akan tatapan Momo pada punggungnya, juga ucapan Momo yang tidak pernah berubah: "Temanmu itu sudah mati, tahu."

.

Suatu hari, seorang siswi menyambangi atap. Tidak ada lelehan air mata, tidak ada isak tangis tercekat, namun matanya, oh, matanya kosong, hampa seolah ditelan kegelapan, namun dia tersenyum, _tersenyum_ , berbisik _aku ikut_ —

.

Leon mengingat beberapa hal yang terasa samar-samar: itu adalah kali ketiga puluh sekian Leon mengajak gadis itu bicara. Gadis dengan senyum matahari yang pernah memukul ia tepat di rahang, membentaki lalu menyemburkan serangkaian umpatan untuk menekankan betapa bodoh kebijakan baru dari ketua OSIS. Leon ingat skandal itu terbawa hingga mimbar bebas di aula. Gadis bersenyum matahari memenangkan debat dengan telak. Galang suara murid-murid. Dan seklise itu Leon mulai mengamati dia, amat klise dari menyadari kehadiran dan berakhir tegur sapa. (Dan, tentu saja, senyum matahari. Gadis itu bukan pendendam, sama sekali bukan, setidaknya menurut penilaian Leon.)

Mereka pernah bertemu di lapangan basket. Itu adalah jam istirahat siang di mana terik matahari dapat menimbulkan fatamorgana. Gadis bersenyum matahari menggulung lengan baju hingga siku. Berdiri tepat di tengah, berhadapan langsung dengan Leon, ketua OSIS yang ia demo sebulan lalu. Tinggi badan menguntungkan Leon dalam _tip-off_. Bola pertama untuk tim basket lelaki. Gadis bersenyum matahari berlari, formasi, namun skor pertama dicetak tim lelaki. Dua poin. Leon melempar seringai mengejek dari ujung lapangan, memainkan bola yang baru saja ia lempar masuk, santai tapi jelas mendeklarasikan perang.

Gadis bersenyum matahari terprovokasi lebih cepat. Ia, bersama tim, lincah bermain. Tim basket putri mereka punya gelar tertangguh seperfektur, omong-omong. Leon sempat berpikir akankah dia berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan gadis bersenyum matahari, kedengaran cukup menantang, namun pikiran itu membuat ia lengah beberapa detik. Gadis bersenyum matahari melompat. Tembakan tiga poin walau agak dipaksakan. Gadis itu hampir kena semprot salah satu rekan, tapi skor 3-2 mengobati semua. Leon berdecak, menerima juluran lidah dari gadis itu dengan sebal.

Melompati linimasa, Leon mendapati gadis bersenyum matahari mengulurkan tangan. Setelah kelima kali mereka mencetak skor seri di satu lawan satu sepulang sekolah. Mungkin mereka sudah resmi berbaikan. Mungkin mereka sudah resmi berteman. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Leon tidak terlalu peduli.

.

 _"_ _Nak, mari kita pergi."_

.

Momo melemparkan satu kancing jas almamater. Leon mengulurkan tangan tepat waktu. Kancing biru tertangkap tepat di telapak. Mereka bersitatap cukup lama sebelum Momo mengangkat bahu, berkata, "Temani aku."

Leon tidak menolak. Langkah Momo ringan di depannya, mendaki tangga, melangkahi undakan, satu kali melompat tinggi lalu meluncur sepanjang pegangan tangga, lalu mendarat di lantai dengan mulus. Tentu saja, pikir Leon. Momo pasti sudah terbiasa melakukan manuver itu. Tentu saja, pikir Momo. Sudah berkali-kali aku melakukan manuver itu.

Momo membawa mereka ke atap. Leon tahu tenggorokannya bagai tercekik, tapi tetap mengikuti Momo hingga tembok pembatas. Belum sempat ia melihat ke bawah, Momo telah mengambil satu lompatan. Membuat Leon tercekat dan hampir berteriak, namun suaranya tidak dan tidak pernah keluar—

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" suara Momo masih terasa dekat. Leon menoleh nyaris seketika. Momo ada di sana, berdiri di atas tembok pagar setinggi pinggang. Memandang hingga samar garis horizon. Matahari sore menciptakan bayang-bayang terlalu panjang. Leon berpikir, warna oranye itu tampak bagus saat menyiram helai-helai rambut merah jambu Momo, dan seharusnya demikian pula pada rambutnya yang pirang, dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran serupa, tentang sepuh jingga bertemu kilauan biru tua. Kancing jas almamater dalam kepalan tangan. Leon tidak menjawab. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak melompat ke _sana_."

Leon menunduk, menghindar dari langit yang mulai pudar entitasnya. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Hari ini, di sini, tepat tiga bulan lalu," Momo menjawab, merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar bersama hembusan angin dingin. Di atas sana kawanan burung terbang melintas, berkoak-koak di bawah cakrawala yang mulai memerah, cantik, seharusnya cantik sekali, "temanmu itu mati."

.

 _"_ _Nak, ikutlah_ —"

Siswi malang itu mengambil satu langkah. Menyerahkan diri pada tarikan gravitasi.

.

Satu kabar buruk. Tersebar amat cepat seolah tidak butuh perantara. Leon mendengar siswi-siswi dalam suatu kelas bicara. Satu dari mereka menjeritkan satu hal, suaranya putus-putus dibarengi lelehan air mata, tidak terima, frustrasi, terdengar menyedihkan.

"Momo tidak mungkin bunuh diri!"

.

"Aku memang tidak bunuh diri," satu waktu Momo bicara. Tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pembenaran, bukan pula pembelaan diri. Leon membungkuk, meletakkan satu tangkai bunga di atas makam. "Tapi aku bangun dan menjadi hantu. Aku mengikuti seseorang. Kaupikir ada yang salah?"

 _"_ _Leon?"_

Leon menelan gumpalan pahit yang menyumbat kerongkongan. Dia butuh beberapa detik sebelum menoleh ke belakang, mencari kehadiran Momo, namun hantu bernama Momo telah menghilang.

.

"Selamat pagi," bukanlah sapaan Leon untuk Momo. Bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi. Leon akan menemukan Momo di pelataran, memegang sapu bersama beberapa siswa terlambat lain, menyapu daun-daun kering gugur terima kasih pada pohon-pohon besar dan tua. Leon akan menyerukan _selamat bekerja_ sementara Momo menyabar-nyabarkan diri, menarik senyum geli, sebelum menyambar sarung tangan cabut rumput dan melempar sekuat tenaga. Tapi Leon sudah melesat ke lobi.

"Selamat pagi," bukanlah sapaan Momo untuk Leon. Bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi. Momo akan menemukan Leon di sekitar lapangan basket, memegang beberapa lembar kertas dengan kening berkerut, kadang sambil menyesap teh kaleng favorit, kadang sambil berbaring di bawah trembesi. Momo akan menyerukan _ayo lawan aku_ sambil melemparkan bola, menubruk tungkai Leon dan membuat ia bangun. Sisa waktu akan habis dengan Momo menembus pertahanan Leon, Leon menembus pertahanan Momo, bola terus berpindah, lalu skor dan skor. Kadang Momo yang menang. Kadang Leon yang menang. Taruhan kue donat biasa dimenangkan bergantian.

Satu kali, di tengah praktikum gabungan, Leon pernah mengejek rambut Momo mirip ijuk namun berwarna pink. Momo membalas bahwa Leon tidak berkaca, pirang lebih mendekati warna ijuk. Satu kali, di tengah tugas sekolah hijau, Momo pernah menyambar pralon dari tangan Leon dan menyelesaikan pipa hidroponik cepat-cepat, mengomel karena kelambatan Leon dalam bekerja. Satu kali, di tengah libur sekolah, mereka pernah mengecat spanduk acara besar minggu depan bersama, diselingi acara lempar kuas contreng sana contreng sini. Satu kali, Leon pernah datang ke pemakaman ayah Momo, berdiri di sampingnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, ada simpati dan Momo berusaha mengerti. Satu kali, Momo pernah datang ke pemakaman adik Leon, menepuk bahunya tanpa berkata apa-apa, ada simpati dan Leon berusaha mengerti.

Satu kali, Leon berpikir ternyata mereka dapat berteman baik, mengabaikan ketegangan yang terasa abadi kala mimbar bebas tempo dulu. Hal itu benar-benar sudah tidak terasa lagi.

Beberapa hari sebelum kenaikan kelas, Momo membawa stoples menyusuri koridor. Kebetulan saja Leon ada di sana, mengamati mading yang baru saja diganti. Kebetulan saja masih ada beberapa kue cokelat tersisa dalam stoples. Momo menawarkan dua, _cornflakes_ berlelehkan cokelat ditaburi _sprinkle_ warna-warni, makanan sederhana untuk tugas mata pelajaran hari ini. Leon mencomot tiga.

"Lumayan," komentar Leon, hendak mencomot satu lagi. Momo gesit menjauhkan stoples.

"Jangan rakus," cibir Momo. "Ini untuk yang lain."

"Kau tahu aku suka cokelat," Leon berkata riang. Menelan porsi kedua. _Cornflakes_ cokelat itu kecil. Dia kunyah dan telan dengan cepat. "Kalau aku ulang tahun, kau harus mengado cokelat."

Momo benar-benar memberinya cokelat sebagai kado ulang tahun. Bersama tiga _cornflakes_ cokelat. Leon tidak bisa lebih bangga dari ini.

"Aku akan membalasmu," Leon mengacungkan jempol. Momo balik mengacungkan jempol. "Tenang saja!"

Leon tidak tahu harus menyesali janji itu atau tidak.

.

"Ulang tahunku sudah lewat, bodoh," Momo melempar satu dari buku-buku kemajuan kelas dari ruang guru ke arah Leon. Semua buku harus dikembalikan ke masing-masing kelas sebelum lonceng pulang, dan Momo tidak habis pikir mengapa harus dia yang kedapatan tugas semacam ini. Dia hanya ingin meletakkan portofolio geografi lalu pulang. Mendadak dimintai tolong guru piket sama sekali tidak masuk rencana. Tiga kelas lagi, Momo meniup poni. Dua kelas, pikirnya setelah Leon sigap menangkap satu buku. "Kau belum memberi cokelatku."

"Jadi kau pun suka cokelat," Leon mengedikkan bahu. Anak-anak rambut pirang bergoyang sedikit.

"Tentu saja. Kau, kan, sudah berjanji."

Leon tertawa. "Iya, iya. Sebentar lagi, oke?"

.

Satu waktu di pertengahan musim, Leon mendapati Momo bicara tidak pada siapapun. Leon mengerutkan kening. Melongok dari pintu laboratorium. Ia tahu Momo telah menyelesaikan laporan lebih cepat dari siswa lain, karena ini laboratorium yang Momo sukai, lantas mengapa Momo masih diam di sana, membelakangi pintu, berdialog seorang diri?

Leon mengetuk pintu. "Sedang apa kau?"

Momo menoleh dari balik bahu. Bola mata hijaunya cerah, bagai dipenuhi euforia. "Kau lihat tadi?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Ayahku."

Leon mendengar benda jatuh. Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah meja di mana guru biasa mengawasi praktikan. Momo gesit bangkit dari duduk, Leon gesit mendekat, memunguti stopmap-stopmap dari lantai dan meletakkan di atas meja semula. Leon belum berkata apapun lagi.

"Maaf," kata Momo, entah mengapa terdengar senang. "Itu tadi ayah. Kautahu ayah suka terburu-buru. Di kelas, saat mengajar, juga begitu, kan?"

 _Ayahmu guru_ , Leon berusaha mengingat kembali. _Lima belas tahun menjadi guru sekolah ini_ , _pernah menjadi wali kelasku_ , _salah satu guru yang disukai banyak siswa_ , _guru yang pintar di laboratorium sepertimu_ , Leon tiba-tiba takut memikirkan hal terakhir. _Dan pemakamannya adalah sebulan lalu. Dan aku ada di sana_.

Sampai mereka berpisah jalan, Momo menuju ruang kelas untuk mengambil tas sedang ia menuju kelas tambahan, Leon hanya mampu terdiam. Tidak dapat menahan diri merasa was-was.

Waktu itu, ia pikir, hanya perasaannya.

.

"Itu ayahku."

"Kaulihat ayahku? Tadi dia di laboratorium."

"Praktikum tadi, ayahku bilang hasil reaksi kebanyakan kelompok sudah mendekati sempurna."

"Ayahku akan jadi pemberi materi hari ini. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap."

"Kalau bingung, kaubisa tanya ayahku. Ayahku bisa apa saja."

"Ayahku—"

"Ayahku—"

"Ayahku—"

" _Ayahku_ —"

.

Momo sering menceritakan ayahnya. Anggota keluarga yang Momo anggap sangat berharga setelah kepergian sang ibu. Leon pernah mendengar tentang predikat _cumlaude_ , beasiswa, bidang alam, kecakapan sang ayah dalam mengajar, waktu demi waktu; hingga Leon bergurau sudah mengenal baik ayah Momo hanya dari cerita-cerita saja. Momo tertawa lebar sebelum mengganti topik. Leon pikir, rasa sayang terhadap keluarga yang Momo miliki teramat wajar. Rasa hormat dan nostalgia di mata Momo mencerminkan semua. Teramat wajar, karena begitulah Leon mengingat adik perempuannya yang mati di tengah operasi, adik perempuan yang pemakamannya dihadiri Momo.

Bukankah semua itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan?

"Tadi, ayahku bilang ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat," kata Momo, mengulum permen sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket. Dia menghindar ke samping, namun terlambat sedetik karena Leon berhasil merebut bola. Tambahan poin. Momo berdecak, lalu tertawa ringan. "Sepuluh-dua belas. Mungkin ke perpustakaan lama di dekat desa nenekku. Itu tempat menyenangkan. Kau harus coba ke sana."

Leon menatap mata Momo. Berusaha mencari kebohongan. Tapi Momo mengangkat alis heran pada Leon, bertanya apa ada yang salah, sebelum mengecek jam tangan dan berlari ke tepi lapangan. Mengambil tas, menyerukan pamit lebih dahulu.

Leon hanya melihat kejujuran. Dan itu membuatnya ngeri.

.

 _"_ _Ayah mau ke mana?"_

 _"_ _Momo mau ikut?"_

 _"_ _Ke perpustakaan? Atau jalan-jalan ke mana?"_

 _"_ _Ikut atau tidak?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja ikut!"_

.

 _"_ _Jatuh."_

 _"_ _Apa tempatnya ada di bawah sana?"_

 _"—_ _Ayah?"_

.

Ada seseorang yang melompat. Ada seseorang yang melompat. Ada seseorang yang _melompat_.

Leon membekap mulut tidak percaya. Teriakannya tidak dan _tidak pernah_ keluar.

.

Momo mengayun-ayunkan kaki dengan irama stagnan, mengamati ikan-ikan tidak berenang menjauh dari riak air yang ia timbulkan. Kolam di taman tengah ini selalu terawat, sedikit lumut, air mancur selalu menyala. "Itu cokelatmu yang terlambat. Temanmu tidak akan pernah menerimanya."

Leon harap, dia hanya bermimpi.

Tapi cokelatnya _memang_ terlambat.

.

Satu hari di pertengahan musim, Momone Momo ditemukan mati. Pekarangan samping, seragam sekolah, jas almamater, rumput-rumput hijau muda dipenuhi amat banyak merah hingga tak seorang pun berani mendekat. Polisi menarik garis kuning tanda teritori. Kemudian, dari proses dan proses penyelidikan, keluarlah hasil ini: "luka" saudara Momone disebabkan benturan fatal. Kemungkinan besar, Momone Momo jatuh dari atap. Di saku bajunya … ditemukan surat dengan tulisan _bunuh diri, jangan pernah diingat_. _Aku mengikuti ayah_.

Jika kau ada di sana waktu itu, berdiri di dekat Kepala Sekolah yang kehilangan kata, mungkin kaudapat mendengar gema tawa. Tawa antara geli, lucu, puas, meremehkan, tawa keras sarat pengabaian. Kau mungkin akan tersinggung, lalu menganggap si pemilik tawa menjengkelkan. Jika kau ada di sana saat itu, kau mungkin akan melihat Momone Momo, sebagai bayang-bayang nan kasar, berpijar-pijar mengagetkan dengan warna kelabu seperti tampilan statis televisi, sepenuhnya memancarkan guncangan dan emosi telanjang karena ia baru saja mati, baru saja mati*. Berdiri di dekat mayat yang telah dibungkus dengan sesuatu bernama kantong jenazah. Momo tertawa hingga mengira suaranya akan habis namun tidak. Jika kau ada di sana, dan kau cukup peduli untuk mengejar punggung Momo, kau mungkin akan melihat raut muram dan jejak lelah, air mata masam. Mungkin karena baru saja mendecap rasanya mati. Mungkin kau akan terdorong untuk menghibur atau mencari tahu andaikata kau cukup peduli. Tapi kau tidak, dan memang tidak seorang pun. Karena Momone Momo telah menjadi hantu; dan ia tidak ingin dilihat siapapun.

Kecuali, mungkin, hantu sang ayah.

 _(Apa katamu? Itu juga tidak?_ )

 _(Oh, ya. Hantu ayahnya tidak ada, tidak ada, mungkin tidak pernah ada.)_

 _(Menurutmu, dia hanya berkhayal?)_

 _(Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahu dia?)_

 _(Lantas, untuk apa … untuk apa dia….)_

 _((… m a t i?))_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Tapi, bukankah dia mati sambil tersenyum?)_

 _._

 _(Kalau begitu, jangan ada yang memberitahu dia, ya?)_

* * *

*dicatut dari neil gaiman's the graveyard book.


End file.
